Staccato Drabbles
by Marquis Blue
Summary: Fills for the Hetalia song meme; basically turning music player on shuffle and writing a drabble inspired by each song, only while the song's playing. 21 in total, multiple random pairings including USUK, Gertalia. Crack/angst/romance. Reviews are love!
1. to walk on stormy seas

**You Raise Me Up- Westlife**

Blood. He sighed, only to choke out more in the next moment.

The floor was a mess of bile, spit and blood now. He'd have to clean that up later. He was dizzy- right and left were indeterminate to him now, and that was about how dizzy he was.

He swept his blond hair back, wiping his mouth with his sleeve and discarding the jacket. Germany wasn't in a good mood now at all- but not a bad one, either. It was more or less a state of complete apathy. All he knew was that he felt like crap, and it probably wasn't all the fault of that alcohol he'd been consuming last night.

"Germany?"

"What did I tell you about knocking?" he growled at the familiar voice.

Italy frowned. "Germany, are you okay?"


	2. as tin soldiers march forth

**Wana- The Back Horn**

"Urgh!"

America fell back, feeling a heavy object collide with his head. Basic knowledge taught him that that never meant anything good.

Suddenly, he felt his body being raised, the centre of the pulling force at his collar. His breath hitched- he opened his eyes, but his glasses were lying in shattered pieces on the floor five feet away.

_Smack._

He blinked, feeling a stinging sensation in his cheek as a gloved hand quickly sweeps over it.

"You're being stupid, America," comes a voice that he has known all his life.

He was silent for a moment. He knew who this was. "N-no," he breathes, barely audible. His voice is weak from shouting so much at his soldiers; telling them to move on. Help from France hasn't arrived yet. They can't die out here in the snow. The British ambushed them, yes, but they _can't die. _He won't allow them to.

"It's all worth something," he says, breathing out, coughing. "Freedom," he whispers, "Is worth it."

England is silent, and lets him go. "Why?"

Alfred can't even answer a question that simple.


	3. between the lines of fear and blame

**How to Save a Life- The Fray**

"I never really talked to you before, did I?" Ivan asks, a quiet smile on his face as his hand sweeps through the air in a half-hearted wave.

Gilbert says nothing, blinking once. His expression gives away nothing, except for the fact that something is terribly wrong. The red lines around his face are horribly out of place, Ludwig often tells him now.

He's still quiet, just sitting there on the ground with Ludwig's paper-thin blanket wrapped around his legs and torso. Snow's beginning to fall and it's too cold for him, but he's not moving- his body has lost the will to. He can't even shiver anymore.

"Poor thing," Ivan comments, as he crouches and makes eye level. Gilbert is still looking at the ground, so it doesn't make much of a difference.

"Go away," he rasps finally.

"I know what it's like, you know," the Russian murmurs, edging closer. "I'm sorry," he whispers, leaning ever closer and shedding his own scarf, quietly wrapping it around Gilbert's neck.

"I'm sorry," he repeats.


	4. you know that I'd die, too

**Until the Day I Die- Story of the Year**

He didn't know what was going on; the world had passed by him so fast and left him behind, it seemed. He felt hot tears stroking his cheeks, but he was still moving forward, trying to keep up with the speeding surroundings that threatened to sweep him up and lead him into a fatal collision.

He didn't want to fight. Oh, with all his heart and soul, he _didn't want to fight. _Not this person, not this time- never. He stopped for a moment, looking down. Blood ran freely down his neck, soaking into his collar, barely concealing the swelling marks of trauma. He moved on.

He saw it- a passing flash of that golden hair, the glimmer of those eyes that seemed to pierce the dark atmosphere of the battlefield, and he lunged before anything else could tear them apart in this battlefield of constant motion.

He didn't even want to think; he just jumped, grabbing the young man by the neck and pinning him on the ground. The tears began to flow more, and he knew that Alfred felt them, dripping onto his neck as the man who raised him wept above him.

"I can't," he said. He could be given a thousand different opportunities to kill Alfred then and there, but.. "Bloody hell, Alfred, I can't." It hurts too much, he wants to say.


	5. some cats know how to fight

**This one is just pure crack.**

**Deadly Handsome Man- Marcy Playground**

Gilbert smiled suavely, running a hand through his platinum hair. He had to give himself a clap- most people under this situation would probably just break then and there. He knew he wanted to.

"Pasta and wine, huh? You're the exquisite type, now," he commented, loosening his tie. He has about the worst luck ever, he decided there.

"Yes! Pasta especially!" the brunette says with almost saccharine happiness. He's so bubbly, Gilbert thinks, The scariest part is that he's sincere.

"Well, Feliciano, my hobbies are sinking things, and doing stupid fun stuff," Gilbert says sarcastically.

He should have never even thought of trying blind dating.


	6. I've been wondering where we've gone

**A Murder of One- Counting Crows**

"Good morning, England!"

England groaned, rolling off his couch and hitting the carpeted floor. Glancing up, he caught a blur of dark brown, blue, and grayish blonde. "Haven't you heard of knocking?" he mumbled sleepily, trying to move his immobile limbs.

"I did. For twenty minutes, and then I decided to use your spare keys," America replied with uncharacteristic sweetness. "You know, the ones you keep under the floor mat. So, hey, why'd you fall asleep on the couch? You've got a heck of a bed upstairs."

"You'll..understand someday," England replied, finally finding the power to sit up straight on the floor, and leaning over his knees. "America… go make me some breakfast of something, git.." he grumbled, running his hands through his even more tousled hair and trying to soothe his pounding headache.

Finally, America seemed to catch on and obediently set to work.

Naturally, the breakfast turned out completely and hopelessly American, a fact that England had, in his brain-numbing headache, completely forgotten. "Bloody.. hell.." he breathed once he caught sight of the table, but decided to be silent- America made the meal for him, after all. Swallowing unhappily as if he were about to do something unsavory (to England, it _was _unsavory), he set to eating.

"So, what did you come here for?" he asked between mouthfuls.

America, seated at the other side of the table, smiled and shook his head. "Just checking up on you. I heard you're not in the best situation at the moment. How're you doing with money?"

"Like you can speak," England retorted snappishly. "That's private information. The Queen wouldn't quite like me if I told you."

The blond across from him looked slightly bitter. "Okay.. If that's how you like it. How's the breakfast..?"

"I'm not going to answer that honestly, you American git."

America smiled, glad that at least some nations around here were still their old selves.


	7. the damage can be undone

**Crash and Burn- Jesse Mccartney**

Prussia leans up against Germany's front door, and snow flecks upon the tip of his nose.

"Hey.." he murmurs, gloved hands clasping the cold handlebar. "Hey, West, let me in," he grumbles. "It's fucking cold out here."

Germany doesn't respond, but Prussia knows he's on the other side of the door. "Oi, West!" he shouts. "Hey, is this about Italy? Cuz I swear I had nothing to do with that. Come on, he's so blur, it totally figured he'd pass out on pasta sooner or later. Let me in, jerk. You want me to say sorry? Okay, I'm sorry!"

…

"Or is this about the bird? Come on, the little guy needs nurturing. I want him to grow up as awesome as me, so I had to bring him it. You rather he freezes his tiny little rump off in the snow out here.. like me?"

…

"Oh, come on, for god's sake. I'm _cold_, you jerk!"


	8. I should know that you're no good for me

Thank you for the reads and the review! And yes, there is more of this coming... I've written 21 of these, so that's 21 chapters. :)

**Hot and Cold- Katy Perry**

"Did you mean it when you said that song was devoted to someone?" Arthur asked quizzically as his former ward stepped off the karaoke stage, a grin still fresh on his face.

"Oh, definitely," America replied, his smile of pure happiness now slowly changing to a sly one. "Let's get a drink."

"Certainly.."

"Hey Arthur, remember when I was a kid?"

"All too well."

"When you used to laugh and smile when I acted stupid? All that?"

"Yes, I remember it very well."

"Why don't you do that anymore? It really made me happy."

".." Arthur frowned, and looked away, stirring his drink idly. "People grow up, Alfred, and things change. I couldn't approve of you being a child forever.. Actually, I could but.. It wouldn't be best."

Alfred smiled. "Okay, I think I get it," he said, leaning forward until the tip of his nose brushed against England's. "I guess if you can't smile at me being a kid, then will you smile if I do this?" he asked in a mere whisper, as he leaned in a little further.

Alfred couldn't really understand what Arthur was saying between breathy whimpers that night, but he was able to hear the 'karaoke' and 'sneak' part fairly easily.


	9. an innocent victim of a spider's web

**Tangled- Maroon 5**

It's just a kiss, Ludwig tells himself.  
>"Hell no, that wasn't just kissing I saw there," his brother tells him with a snarky smile.<br>He can't deny it.  
>Every time his lips place themselves on those perfect, small, flushed ones- every time his feels the hot exchanges between them- every time he feels their skin brush against each other- he knows that this is something beyond what a simple kiss could ever been.<br>Gilbert has kissed him before. It had been when they were small, and Gilbert felt like it. That had been a kiss.  
>But this- no.<br>These exchanges with Feliciano weren't just kisses. They weren't making love, or making out, or whatever terminology is used these days.  
>No.<br>This… was a tangle of the best things that had ever happened to him, all in the slippery exchange of breathy vows of love and so many other things.


	10. both scared and angry

**Hands Held High- Linkin Park**

England cast America and interested glance, hearing the beat that seemed to vibrate from the younger's large headphones. It was a rap beat- Arthur wasn't quite as modern as his former ward, but he knew that much- so why wasn't Alfred nodding or smiling- or _something?_

His curiosity got the better of him and he abruptly yanked the headphones from Alfred's head, and slipped them on before the young nation could object. As America frowned and looked at him, the nation listened quietly.

Yes, it was another rap song.

"It's not like the others," England commented thoughtfully, slipping them off.

America has nothing to say, except for what comes to this mouth first- "I've been really stupid, haven't I? Now they're making songs like this," he murmured. He didn't even think about what he said.

England nods, and says nothing, staring solemnly and pulling the now taller man into a hug. He can't find anything in his heart to comfort Alfred the way he used to, so all he says is, "Change the song, Alfred."

Alfred's crying, and he knows it.


	11. dance with me, make me sway

**Sway- Pussycat Dolls**

"Spain, I.."

"Just this once," Spain murmurs, hands intertwined with Englands', as he swings them into a dance to the familiar tune on the radio. "Just this once, dance." It was not a command, but it wasn't a question either.

England frowns, but proceeds to follow the lead of the other nation, awkwardly following the steps and swaying to the rhythm. "What sort of dance is this?" he asks curiously as he takes another far step in harmony with Spain. He was never much the dancer.

"The tango, of course," Spain smiles good-naturedly. England feels something beat fast in his blood, but he continues to dance.

The dance speeds up, and the far steps began to wear England out. Spain began to completely lead the other nation, sweeping him around the floor with swift, practiced movements.

The song ended with a high note, and slowed down, and Spain began to lean forth- England consequently falling almost completely into the support of the other's arms. "What are you-?"

Spain says nothing, and doesn't need to as he locks his lips with England's.


	12. I could never leave this world undone

**Fall Back Into My Life- Amber Pacific**

Germany stepped into the quiet mansion, a box in hand.

"Chocolates? What's the occasion?" Austria asked curiously, from where he sat at his couch. Their relationship was so casual, he got away with it easily. He spoke coldly, however- Germany hadn't visited recently in the last few years, due to issues during the.. war.

"I'm sorry for not staying in contact. Things have been rough," the blond replied, setting the chocolates on the table. "I'm sorry," he repeated.

Austria smiled, folding his newspaper and standing, cupping Germany's defined face and smiling. "You're so tired-looking. Take a seat and relax, Germany."_ I forgive you. I love you_, he wanted to say, but he bit his tongue, and set to make some tea.

"You take me back then?"

"Of course," he said over the cluttery sound of china against china, and water. "I was waiting."


	13. unattainable without sacrifice

**Invincible- Skillet**

This feeling was a great rush of pain and adrenaline, all bundled up into one package.

_Do they intend to tear me to pieces?_

I bit my tongue to regain in control, breathing heavily as the pain set in.

_I'm invincible. I'm too awesome to die through this._

I shook my head vigorously, trying to remain conscious. I couldn't let my guard down.

_But Gott, this hurts so much._

Now I can't even tell how much blood I've lost. It's warm, it's sticky, it's flowing so willingly out of my body and soaking my clothes.. _my clothes were blue?.._ with red, dark red..

_I don't want to die._

I can't show them a scared face.

_I don't want to die._

I can't look scared.

_I don't want to die._

_God, what did I do?_

_I don't want to die!_


	14. how do you walk with your head so high

**Dear Mr. President- Pink**

Alfred reads his letters once a month.

His people love to write to him, because he actually writes back. It takes a whole week straight of every month to do it, but he writes back very devotedly. He loves his people, and all the innocent little questions they have for him. He even reads the most violent letters- he knows even these people can be helped.

He does the President's personal letters sometimes, too. "They really love you, you know?" he speaks to the newest one, smiling as he sits in the office and reads a letter. "They trust you to help them so much," he says, eyes glazed over as he sets it down. "How do we do it, I wonder," he whispers distantly, looking at the ceiling.

"We don't," the president replies, between the sound of scribbling of pen and paper.

Alfred smiles at this reply, and picks up another letter, his skilled, callused hands opening them.


	15. you keep running in and out of my mind

**Love Like This- Natasha Bedingfield**

"Hey," Gilbert spoke, nudging his little brother in the shoulder. "Ever thought what we'd be like if we were a high school romance?"

"We'd be expelled, that's what we'd be like," Ludwig grumbled distractedly, pages of _The Magic Mountain_ locked between his fingers.

"Oh, shut up. It'd be scandalous," Gilbert grinned, kissing his brother's earlobe. "You'd be the stiff guy with all A's. You'd be on the football team, too! And me, I'd be with you too. We'd all be pretty awesome. That Vargas kid would live in the dorm with us and we'd eat damn pasta everyday."

"Why are you thinking about this now?" Ludwig asks, perplexed, finally shutting the book with a bookmark and looking at his brother. "It's a ridiculous idea."

Gilbert shrugged, leaning on West's shoulder with a lazy grin. "Nothing really. I sort of just wanted you to shut that stupid book."

Ludwig rolled his eyes, and resumed reading.


End file.
